Haunting History
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: In 1935 Edward is accused of rape. Bella tries to save him and prove his innocence. Stefan saves them both the best he can. When Bella wakes up different, she reacts and runs away. What happens when she returns to Mystic Falls? Suppernatural and Rated:M!
1. Preface

Haunting History

**Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries! I am learning about the KK and Black American descrimination. I was so shocked seeing the photos of lynching. I thought of doing this type of writing and I hope it is as realistic as it can be. I haven't paired Bella with anyone, so I paired her with Elena instead. The guy she goes with is a secret...You need to figure out and stay tuned to find out! I hope you like this story!**

**Please give me some support with reviews! I will be putting up the first chapter today! Just to clarify, I will be doing this mostly in Bella's point of view. I might use people like Elena, Stefan, Damon and Edward. This story in the begining will be based on the 1930's. WARNINGS FOR STORY: Lemmons in future chapters, strong language, detailed deaths, sexual themes and crime. You have been warned! Preface's are 'tasters'! Remember the warnings and you'll be fine! Enjoy!**

Song For Preface: Warning Sign- Coldplay.

Preface

Who knew my life would turn out this way? If you could call it a life...All I know is that I'm here. I feel like I keep endangering everyone I love. I never knew things like this could happen. When you see things that I have...It changes you and it surprised me how things can change so quickly.

Things in stories, don't always make sence but when you have been through it...You can understand the author and it's contents in the book. Sometimes I think to my self...Why did you get yourself into this Bella? When everything you knew, changes...How are you meant to feel about it? Your friends aren't who you thought they were, you lied multiple times and your past...Haunts you.

When I looked at my past, my life back then and how I felt towards family, friends and how much trust I had...How would you feel when everything was a mirage in the past? Forgotten...Gone. Nothingness overwhelmed me and I couldn't stand it. I was so upset how people knew and how my past came back.

I was about to go up and find my brother, when I heard the door bell ring. I quickly got up and walked over to it. When I opened the door, the person behind my door made me feel like screaming in horror. He smirked, placed his hand on the frame and leaned into it. "Hello Isabella, long time no see..." I felt my body freeze then I trembled in fear and stared at him. How did he find me?

~Haunting History~

**What do you guys think? I hope you liked my taster of what will be coming on soon! I will give a little information that will be usefull...Bella isn't going to be with Stefan, but he is her best friend. I'm posting the first chapter today! Please give me some love with reviews! Much love!**


	2. Chapter 1: Being saved, then caught

Haunting History

**Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries! I told you guys I would write this chapter! I hope you guys like this, I don't know a lot about american history, but I hope it's enough. Can I please have 5 reviews for this chapter? I would be very happy! Remember the warnings and you'll be fine! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Being saved, then caught

1935 America, Mystic Falls. 19th May Friday.

_Day before death..._

**BPOV**

I woke up to sun, happiness and lightness. I'm 17 years old and I love my family. I have long brown hair, it reaches the small of my back and I always wanted to cut it...Mother won't let me though, she says it too pretty. I have brown eyes, ivory skin and full red lips. My hight is small, I have big hips, small waist and thin legs. I have moderate curves and C cup breasts. I got ready, went to school and came home with a smile.

"Honney, Stefan says he is going to pick you up. He says he wants to spend time with you," Mom tells me when I get in through the door. My Mother Carmen has caramel coloured hair, brown eyes and heartshaped face. She is small, thin and slight tanned skin. My Father Eleazar, he has black hair, brown eyes and a cheeky smile. My Father loves me more than anything. He is tall, lean and muscular. I love my family, most importantly...My brother David.

David has brown hair, brown eyes, Father's cheeky smile and he is an amazing older brother. He is 19 years old, he has a girlfriend called 'Rachel' and she is amazing. She treats me as if I am her sister, but she isn't like Elena...She is my cousin but she is like my sister. I have a friend called Emily, she never likes it when people are hanged near her house, but she tries to not look when that happens.

I never like watching that happen, I never watch it anyway and if I do, I cry for hours and hours. My parents tell me when I shouldn't look out my window, and I might even go over to Elena's house next door. Her Mother -my aunt- Leah and her Father -my uncle- John, will look after me when my parents and brother aren't around. When I'm there though, Elena always looks after me and I feel comforted.

"Great! When is he coming?" I ask her while I prepare the table for her. "He says he will be here for dinner, then he wants to take you out," my Mother tells me and I smile. Stefan is my best friend, he is always looking out for me and we like to go out frequently. He would take me for walks, we would sit somewhere and relax. We were always open with each other, never hiding anything and I loved it.

He understood me and cared for me. He told me he likes my cousin Elena and she is mad for him. Elena just doesn't want to be easy and Stefan doesn't want to be too forward. When I got the table finished, I started to help my Mother with the food and she smiled. When I put the soup on the table, I heard the door bell ring and I rushed to open it. When I opened the door, Stefan smiled, while leaning into the door and his eyes were bright with enthusiasum.

Stefan has light brown hair, hazel eyes, pale skin and a sweet smile. It was my second favourite smile, he would always make me happy and even if I didn't want it. "Well hello Isabella Gilbert," Stefan says softly and adds a chuckle at the end. I giggle lightly, knowing he was always such a tease. He knows I hate the way he says my name, he always says it full and it annoys me.

"Well hello Stefan Salvatore," I whisper back and he cuckles. "Why so formal Miss Gilbert?" he asks with that smirk that makes me laugh. "Well, lets just say you should stop being so formal yourself Mr Salvatore," I laugh and step aside. He enters and I smile at him, he walks in and looks around. "Nothings changed," he says while looking around and when his eyes land on me I blush lightly.

"Well there is an exception," he says with a smile, he grabs my hand and spins me slowly. "I think you've grown atleast a centermeter," he chuckles and when I face him I slap him playfully. "Your so mean to me," I say shaking my head and smiling at him. "I know, I'm sorry," he whispers with a chuckle and I hug him. He holds me tight, sighing into my hair and swaying us lightly.

"Hello Stefan," my Mother says pulling us away, but he kept and arm wraped around my waist. "Hello Mrs Gilbert," he says with a nod and she giggles. "Stefan how many times have I told you to call me 'Carmen'?" she says with a shake of her head. "Plenty of times Carmen," he says with a smile and she returns one. "There we go," she says with a giggle and I smile at them.

"I mean come on, if Edward can call me that...So can you," she says with a smile and I blush lightly. I think Edward is extreemly handsome and I fell in love with him once. I never really told him though, I was too afraid and eventually he is now only my friend. I still think he is attractive. He has bronzed hair, green eyes, perfect features and a crooked smile. He is nothing like Klaus though, Klaus is Elena's ex boyfriend and he treated her like shit. Edward and Stefan are really nice guys.

Klaus would always tell Elena what she could and couldn't do. He was even one of the people involved with the killings. He didn't care if he hurt you and if you meant anything to him. He would kill you and that was that. He tried to get me in bed with him, but I declined and didn't look at him. He has brown curly hair, blue eyes and a little stubble.

He is tall, lean and tonned. I hate his guts, he is the same age as me and doesn't care about anyone other than himself. That night me, Stefan, Mother and Father ate quietly and calmly. When I was ready for my walk, I rushed down the stairs and smiled at Stefan. "Come on Isabella," he whines a little and I laugh. "Relax, I'm coming," I giggle out and he chuckles. When I reach the bottom of the stairs, Stefan holds out my coat.

We leave my home with a smile and goodbye to my parents. Stefan held me close, when we saw the klan and Klaus, Stefan held me tight and quickened our pace. When we walked the lake nearby we smiled, sitting on the bench and laughing. I always could feel like myself with him and I loved him for that...

**EDPOV**

_Day before death..._

After going to school, I rushed up to my room and looked out my window. My Mother was doing dinner, all I could think about was the killings and that they should be stopped. Poor black americans were getting killed and it wasn't fair. They had no say, no judgement and freedom. They only were taken away from their warm homes, then killed and it was horrible.

When I sat outside for a moment after eating I heard a voice. "Edward," the female voice I could recognise as Tanya Denali was standing outside her door. She is 20 years old, blond hair and model figure. She just isn't my type though and I wasn't attracted to her. She is dumb, fake and a gold digger. She is married to an old man, who could possibly be her grandfather! She is married to Aro Denali, he is a member of the KKK.

"Yes Mrs Denali?" I ask her getting up and she smirks. "Could you help me with something?" she asks and I just shrug. "Sure, why not?" I ask and head for her house. She lets me in first, then closes the door behind her and smiles softly. "There is a rat in my room, is it alright if you could get it out?" she asks and I just sigh. "Sure thing Mrs Denali," I walk up the stairs and head for the room with the door closed.

I look around for the rat, but find a plastic one on the floor. I hear the door open then close behind me. "Mrs Denali, I think you just got confused. This is a rub-" I cut myself off when I turn around and see Mrs Denali in a pink robe. She has her back on the door, then when she sees me face her, she locks the door and my eyes widen. "Mrs Denali what are you doing?" I ask horrorfied.

She stalks towards me with a swing in her hips and smiles at me. "Shhh...Call me Tanya," she says leaning into me and when she takes off the pink robe, I see she is completely naked. "Mrs Den-" she cuts me off with her finger pressed against my lips. "Shhh...I said call me Tanya," she purs and I just stare at her. She suddenly attacks my lips with hers, while pulling off my clothes and I struggle to lose her grip.

When she tries to push me onto the bed, I push her away softly but forcefully. "Stop, I don't want to sleep with you and anyway...You're married," I state and she giggles. "I don't care and anyway...He can't make me hot and bothered like you," she tries to persuade while running her hands down my chest. "No, I don't sleep with married women," I say walking away and heading for the door.

"You step out that door and I swear, I will say you raped me!" she screams at me and I stoped in my tracks. I don't say anything, but I do look at her and leave her in her room. When I got home, I walked over to my room and closed the door. A few hours later, I heard the door open and then an argument. When my Mother came in she cried, holding me to her and then she slapped me.

"I can't believe you raped Mrs Denali!" she screams with tears streaming down her face, she thumps my chest lightly and I frown. "But I didn't!" I tell her shocked she would say this and she slaps my cheek. "Don't lie to me! Mr Denali is looking for you and he says he is going to kill you!" she screams holding me to her and crying.

I was shocked and scared, I needed to leave and fast. I have to run away or pledge my innocence and be understood. I pulled away from my Mother and rushed to the only place I could get advice. When I ran there, I knocked on the door and found that I had both people where I wanted...

**BPOV**

When me and Stefan got home, we sat in the living room and relaxed. "So what are you doing this weekend?" Stefan asks with a mysterious look. "I don't know what are you doing tomorrow?" I ask him and he smiles. "I was hopeing we could go to the movies," he suggests and I smile. "Sure, I would love to go and you would buy me the popcorn though...Wouldn't you?" I ask him raising an eyebrown and he chuckles. "Anything you like Isabella," he smirks and I was about to answer him when the door bell rang.

When we opened the door I saw the face of a sceared Edward McCarton. "Edward what's wrong?" I hear Stefan's voice beside me and I feel the panick raise in my chest. "It's a long story, can I come in?" Edward asks and I nod. When he enters he sits on the couch and I stare at him. "I was at Mrs Denali's home, she said she needed help getting rid of a rat...So I went into her room and the next thing I knew..." he told me and Stefan his experience.

We were afraid when we heard about Aro finding out and I cried. "What are you going to do?" I asked and he sighed. "I don't know...Scream out my innocence?" he suggests and I sigh. "Edward, that won't work!" I scream at him and he just sighs in return. "I know...But I can't run away," he whispers and I get up out of my seat, hug him and cry. "I don't want you to die though," I cry out and he hugs me tight.

"I'll try and fix it," Stefan says rushing out, later after that I offered my couch to Edward and went to bed. I only hoped they would hear him out and spare his life. Although I had my doubts I knew something was going to happen, either it's violent, calming or chaotic...Something would happen...

_Day of her death..._

**BPOV **

I woke up to a crowd outside, they were knocking on our door and I rushed to find Edward. He was luckily gone, when I opened the door I saw Aro first. Klaus was standing next to him, angry and motionless. "Isabella, have you seen Edward McCarton anywhere?" he asks and I just shake my head no. "I haven't seen him at all, I only just woke up Sir," I confirm and he squints his eyes. "You don't sound so convincing Miss Gilbert," he states and I just sigh.

"Honestly, I haven't seen him at all," I state and I smile softly. "Alright Miss Gilbert, but if you see him...Tell us please," he asks and I nod while closing the door slowly. When I close the door, I rush to get changed and eat breakfast. I leave and head for Edward's home, I get there only to hear Edward isn't there.

When I get home sad to see no sign of him and yet glad he fled...I missed him. I got to my room only to be startled when I saw Edward on my bed. "Bella...I have to face them," he says to me sadly, I could hear the crowd calling for him and I sigh. "Edward they don't know you're here, you can escape without them knowing," I suggest and he just shakes his head.

"I can't Bella, if I die...I'll die truthful," he whispers and hugs me. I cry into his chest, holding him tightly and not wanting to let go. When I pull away I look into his sad eyes and he wipes my tears away. "Give me an hour, please!" I beg and he just sighs. "Please," I beg and he just nods, letting me leave and find the person I need. When I reach his house, I could see he was home and was relieved.

I rang the door bell, the door quickly opened and I was pulled inside. "Isabella...What are you doing here?" he asks and I frown. "I need your help Stefan, Edward is convinced that he is to go, out there and claim he is innocent. I told him to stay inside and give me an hour, I don't know what to do...But I won't let him die!" I scream the last part with my eyes closed. "Are you offereing to get killed just to protect him?" Stefan asks and I just nod, not opening my eyes.

Next thing I know, he pushes me to the wall in lightning speed and bites me. My skin peals, letting him drink my blood and I gasp at the pain. He then grabs his arm, bites it and forces it on my mouth. I greedily suck after trying to push him away, but he is stronger than me. When he pulled his arm away, he looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry Bella, but I can't let you or Edward die on me," he whispers and rushes out.

I faint at what just happened, confused and dazed. When I woke up, I could hear the crowed coming closer, but this time I could hear them chanting something different. It was "Kill him! Kill him!" and I widened my eyes in shock. When I rushed out, and I could see Aro pushing Edward to a nearby tree. When I saw Klaus smile, I burst with anger, rushed over to him and slapped him on the cheek.

"He is innocent! You can't kill him! He did nothing!" I scream while crying out and thumping Klaus's chest. I followed them, watching while Edward was being held with the rope, and prepared for the hanging. When Klaus turned around, I pulled on his shirt and cried. I felt someone pull me away from him, turning me to face them and I looked into worried eyes. "Bella what are you doing?" she asks looking at me concerned.

"I'm trying to save my friend!" I cry out and she looks at me sadly. "Bella you shouldn't try and save him! You can get killed!" she tells me and I just frown. "As long as I die truthfully, loyally and fighting for what's right...I see that a good way to die. I'm sorry Elena," I tell her with a tear falling from my eye. She has brown hair, reaching her waist and legs that go on for miles. She is thin, tanned, tall and model like. I would always love her, listen to her and look after her...But I could also never lie to her.

"Bella you can't say that!" she screams at me and I just stare at her. "What are you trying to say?" I ask her and she looks at me angrily. "You are stupid to think that is a good way to die!" she screams at me, I look at her stunned and pull my arm from her grasp. "Well I'm sorry if my stupidness effects you," I spit at her and she frowns. "Bella!" she tries to get my attention when I walk away.

I punch Klaus on the arm, he glares at me and growls. "Let him go! He hasn't done anything!" I scream and Klaus grabs me. He leads me to Aro, who frowns at me "Isabella...You have lied to us and now are trying to save him," Aro says tutting at me. "I stick up for what is right and I don't care if you don't like it," I spit at him and he laughs. "Hang her," he spits back and I just look at the floor. "No!" I hear two voices scream out and I could tell it was Edward and Elena.

"Don't kill her, she isn't involved with anything!" Edward screams out and I just cry. "Edward let them kill me," I cry out and I hear the guys laugh. "Maybe we should have some fun with her...She is still a virgin right?" one guy asks and my eyes widen. "Don't touch her!" Edward growls and I cry harder. "It's enough you are killing my cousin why put her through more pain?" Elena asks crying herself and watching me.

"She has a point," Aro admitts and sighs. "Sorry boys, next girl you can," he suggests and I relax a little. The lead us to the tree, putting the rope around my neck and Klaus smiles. "Well goodbye Bella Gilbert...I bet you really wish you could have slept with me," he says smirking and I growl, spit in his face and smile. He punches my face, brakes one of my legs and I scream in pain. "That should teach you," he spits out and I look at my feet connected to the floor.

"Get this over and done with," Aro says waving to some of his men and I suddenly feel my feet off the ground. "Please let her go!" Edward begs, his face looking dormented and afraid. I looked over at him, he was crying and hard. "Bella why are you not fighting for your life?" he asks saddened and I sigh. "I can't let you go through this alone," I state and cry a little. "Edward we have to get out of this," I say pulling on the rope while it gaged me.

My feet were in the air, painfully higher with every struggle. "Isabella, the more you struggle and use your arms...We will bring you down and break your arms," Aro says and I tug harder on the rope. "Stop it Gilbert!" Klaus screams at me and I look over to Edward. "Bella please stop," he breaths out, going purple and when a tear escapes his eye...He dies. Leaving with no final breath and a smile. Just dead...

I started crying, this caused the oxygen to come and go rapidly. When I felt my lungs clasp, unclasp repeatedly and then weigh heavier...I looked over to Elena and saw she was crying, while Stefan held her. She struggled out of his grasp, when I felt a tear roll down my cheek and disappear...I felt everything in me go and my eyes roll to the back of my head. I went limp and darkness overtook my senses...

**SPOV**

Their death for me was the most saddening thing I have ever witnessed. They didn't deserve to die and I hated that fact. Looking at their hanging bodies, people took pictures and left shortly after. Me and Elena stood there staring, while she cried quietly and softly. "I'll see what they are going to do to the bodies," I say pulling away and heading for Klaus and Aro.

"Hello boys, what will you be doing with their bodies?" I asked them and they just shrugged. "I guess we will let you guys deal with them," Klaus says walking away with Aro. I looked up at their bodies, knowing they would be back sometime soon and I didn't want people to see that. I rushed over to Elena, she was on the floor crying into her hands. "Elena, I need you to go home and I think they are going to burn them."

After a few more minutes of her crying, I took her home and in lightning speed took the bodies to my place. All I had to do know was wait for an hour and they would be back to life. They had my blood and I had theirs. I went upstairs and changed into something more presentable. I would have to explain when they woke up and it was going to be difficult...

**BPOV**

I woke up with a gasp, knowing I was back to life after the hang and I was shocked. Was that a dream? Why the hell was I at Stefan's home? When I got up, I saw Edward's dead body next to me twitch. I screamed, next thing I knew I saw Edward wake up and Stefan next to me.

"Welcome back," Stefan whispered to us and I looked at him wide eyed. "Did we just die and come back to life?" I asked him and he noded. "Holy crap!" Edward shouts and I jump in fright. "What are we?" I ask him and he sighs. "You are vampires," he whispers and throws something at us. I noticed Edward had a ring, I catched a neckalace. "These are to protect you from the sun," Stefan tells us and I just look at him horrorfied.

"Wait we really are 'vampires'?" I ask confused and surprised. "Yes Bella, you are vampires," he states and I just gasp running out of the room at lightning speed. I put the neckalace on when I felt the sunlight burn my skin a little, but I never stopped running. When I reached Forks, I stopped and found somewhere to sleep. Never wanting to return to Mystic Falls because I would be a danger...

~Haunting History~

**What do you guys think? Can I please have 5 reviews? It would be a good sense of support! Much love and I will write Monday! **


End file.
